


Take A Hint

by EllenRipley8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenRipley8/pseuds/EllenRipley8
Summary: Regina attempts to have a conversation with a certain somebody.





	Take A Hint

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. As a matter fact I don't own much of anything other then my overactive imagination. So this is my first OUAT fanfic and it’s a one-shot that randomly came to me when listening to a song. So thanks for reading and tell me what you think. It’s swan queen if you squint really hard. Takes place around season four episode one.

Regina stood inside the bar rubbing her temples, the loud resounding background noise grating against her eardrums. She was looking for one person and so far she had not found him. Walking further into the establishment her body swayed through the crowd with ease narrowing her eyes at anyone who moved to close. The music that filtered through the atmosphere was distasteful and the smell of the citizens that reeked of their alcoholic beverages made the mayor want to turn around and leave. Stopping for a moment Regina focused to the people sprawled at the bar and she realized this idea was certainly not one of her best.

“Regina? What are you doing here?" The deep voice behind her and the hands placed on her hips was more then enough for the ebony haired woman to turn around quickly. Regina was about to snap at the man before her to respect boundaries however she decided she would take in a deep breath instead. " Robin I've been looking for you. I heard you needed to speak with me and decided perhaps it was best to have a conversation about recent events."

The auburn haired man seemed to survey her body and Robin placed his hands on her hips and smiled, " Regina, you look beautiful tonight." Regina knew from that moment the important conversation would probably never make it outside the bar. She was a mayor and had a reputation to uphold so she removed his hands and took a step back. Had it been anyone else she would have punched the person for placing his or her hands upon her. The odor of cheap spirits emitted off Robin whenever he opened his mouth to speak. 

Robin ran a hand through his hair and tugged at the gray hoodie from beneath his black jacket obviously disliking the temperature of the room. " Regina, you know I love you. However Marian is my wife and I was just as shocked as you. I know we belong together Regina. So lets have a drink and talk about this please."

" Stop it Robin." Regina was now irritated; the more the man spoke the more she was losing her patience and interest with the woodsman. The last name she wanted to hear from his lips was of his currently living wife. The man who was suppose to be her true love put her on the spot due to stating such personal affections in public." Robin the last thing I think we should be is together in a relationship. It wasn't meant to be and your wife is now alive and well. I'm not your missing link or your true love." Regina felt her walls slightly falter at wounded expression the woodsman adorned.

Robin stepped closer and leaned in to kiss her and she noticed his blue eyes were on more then just her face. Regina knew she wasn't going to get through to him with the current level of alcohol in his system and she did what she knew best." Stop it. Don't you get it? I'm not interested in this Robin."

Robin brought a hand up and rubbed his chin for a moment as he became aware that Regina was pushing him away but he would prove he wasn't going anywhere. They were meant to be and he would prove that. " Regina please. We have something special."  
Regina straightened her blazer and attempted to walk past him however he grabbed her arm. Regina simply wished this conversation never happened, it had been a horrible idea to try to reason with him in this structured building.

Robin would prove he loved her and once again he tried to capture her lips in a kiss but he was then pushed away from Regina from another source. Confused the auburn haired archer glanced to the blonde woman who now stood between him and the mayor." Robin perhaps you should take a walk outside. Obviously you don't know to take a hint." Regina smiled at the sheriff’s words and she wished she had used bluntness from the beginning of the conversation with the woodsman. Robin sighed and walked out of the bar because obviously no one would listen to him tonight.

The blond savior smiled and turned towards the mayor, “Sorry Regina. You just looked like you needed to be rescued.” Regina raised an eyebrow and her features clearly hid away the smile she wore just a few seconds ago. " Well Ms. Swan, I'm not a delicate damsel always in need of rescue although I thank you for assisting."

Emma shrugged and smiled, " How about I walk you home, looks like you just left the office not to long ago." Leaving the bar Regina walked towards her street glancing back at the blond she noticed the woman had her hands in her pockets and an air of uneasiness. Regina found this odd as the woman who loved wearing her horrible red leather jacket and loved to save the day often radiated confidence. " Thank you Ms. Swan the conversation I wanted to have with him went downhill as soon as he opened his mouth."

Emma nodded, " Yes, it seemed like more staring then conversation. Listen Regina, I'm sorry. " The dark haired woman knew she was apologizing for more then just interfering at the bar. What made her smile was the sincerity the blond held in her voice, she knew Emma genuinely cared. It seemed that perhaps they were closer to being friends then she originally thought.

Emma let out a sigh and her green eyes glanced at the woman walking down the street in high heels and a skirt. Regina always had a regal aura about her however she could never understand how the woman wore those shoes all day. She imagined Regina was exhausted at the end of her workday and would immediately go home. Tonight Emma had walked into the bar to check on the normal rowdy dwarves as part of her nightly routine and had been surprised to see Regina was there. Regina certainly looked like a black pearl amongst a group of white pearls. Emma then noticed Robin had approached and it upset her to see that he was paying attention to the Mayor's assets more then her lips. Regina at least deserved to have him listen to her and for him to be sincere about the conversation. Instead she saw the woodsman try to grab her hips several times to attempt kiss her. She had to interfere because Regina was the mother of their son and she was hoping they were still friends. The Savior would have punched the man in the face if it had been herself in that position however Regina did no such action. The ebony haired woman was certainly changing and truly becoming a better woman for her son and their family.

" He should have been looking at your lips." Emma stated as they approached the steps to mayors house.  
" Pardon me?"  
Emma laughed slightly, " I meant Robin; he should have been looking at you and paying attention. You deserve more than that Regina."  
Regina smiled at the saviors words, " I think he was distracted by other things."  
" Well I know I cant stop looking at your lips," Emma replied quickly, almost embarrassed at what escaped from her mouth.  
Regina was amused and crossed her arms and stepped closer to the product of true love. " Is that so Ms. Swan?"  
Emma stood straighter ready for whatever challenge the previous evil queen had in mind, " Yes, you do have a lovely face as well."  
Regina was touched by the honesty and she knew at least two people cared for her, her son whom she loved with all her heart and his other mother. She was thankful on how much Emma truly cared she knew this woman wouldn't hurt her on purpose. They had come a long way in their relationship since the saviors’ arrival to their small town. As for Robin, she was still working out on sorting those emotions. Closing the distance between herself and the blonde she stood in front of her their bodies only had an inch between them.

Emma smiled at the shorthaired woman and she could see within the queens ebony eyes that she was lost in thought. At least Emma knew from the smile upon the mayor’s features it was happy thoughts. Without thinking Emma leaned forward and kissed the corner of Regina's mouth, " Goodnight Regina."

As Emma turned to leave Regina grabbed her arm and turned the other woman around and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you Sheriff for walking me home." Emma winked at her knowing the mayor was thanking her for more then just that. "Anytime, I'm here whenever you need assistance." Emma turned back around and walked away shivering from the kiss rather than the cold. She just hoped the Mayor would take her offer for that assistance.

AN: So I just discovered a song by Victorious called ‘Take a Hint’. I'm ashamed that it's from a bunch of nickelodeon kids but my Pandora station randomly played it and I loved it. I love swan queen and this show however I am trying to stay focused on my other stories before I start exploring with writing OUAT. Thanks again!


End file.
